La mujer de Judas (2002)
"La mujer de Judas" is a Venezuelan telenovela written by Martin Hahn for RCTV. It's an original story and it aired from May 16 to December 7, 2002. The main stars are Chantal Baudaux, Juan Carlos García and Astrid Carolina Herrera. Synopsis It all started in 1982 in Carora, Venezuela. Six friends: Altagracia, Juaca, Ricarda, Marina, Chichita and Laura swore to take a secret to the grave. Altagracia Del Toro was getting ready to marry out of interest with a rich man named Julian, while a man tries to rape Laura in the basement of the wine distilleries. Her friends accidentally kill him in a fit of rage and realize too late what they have done. To everyone's surprise, Father Sebastian has witnessed the crime and asks them to report what happened to the police, but they reject the idea and hide the corpse inside a brick wall. Afterwards, each of them leaves the basement in search of the priest, fearing that he will tell the police. When Altagracia finds him, he is already dead inside the box of confessions and next to him is the figure of the statue of St. Jude Thaddeus, broken into pieces. At that moment the townspeople enter the church and see her on the floor with her wedding dress soaked in blood, holding Father Sebastian's corpse. Altagracia is sent to prison accused of the crime she did not committ. 20 years later, Gloria Leal is thrown out of the house of her alcoholic uncle and Juaca, her mother, decides to move in search of somewhere to live. She and her daughter move to Carora, a town that keeps intact the colonial zone of Venezuela's past. Juaca hides her darker past as an accomplice of her best friend Altagracia. Gloria's friends from the university, Petunia and Micaela decide to move with her to the town in order to find a topic to develop and expose for their thesis. On their way Gloria meets Salomón, a wealthy young man who falls in love with her at first sight. The arrival of the girl coincides with Altagracia's release from jail. Altagracia has returned to the town willing to recover everything that belongs to her, but things will not be so easy for her, since everyone in the town rejects her and nicknames her 'La mujer de Judas' (The Woman of Judas). Her mansion and the "Del Toro" wineries and vineyards are now in the hands of the son of her father's partner, Salomón. With Altagracia's arrival, a string of murders starts to happen when a figure dressed as a bride begins to frighten the people by murdering any person who tries to steal the heritage and vineyards of the Del Toro family. Gloria, her friends and Salomón will put their lives in danger to find out the true identity of "The Woman of Judas". Cast Main cast Guest stars See also * 'La mujer de Judas', 2012 Mexican telenovela, starring Anette Michel, Víctor González y Andrea Martí. Category:2002 telenovelas Category:RCTV telenovelas Category:Venezuelan telenovelas